


Kill

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [89]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chat in the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill

Tycho threw himself down on the weight bench, fitting his feet into the stirrups that would allow him to lift with his legs. He hadn’t said anything and was even more grim than usual, so Wedge paused to look at him for a moment before continuing to peddle on his exercise machine. “Something wrong?”

Tycho sighed but didn’t respond immediately. He did several lifts and then took a deep breath. “Apparently I’m not Alderaanian enough for some people on this base.”

“What does that even mean?” Wedge huffed slightly, glancing at his friend again.

“I kill too often. You know what’s funny; when I was at the Academy I was mad when someone suggested that I was too soft, and now I’m mad because they suggest that I’m not soft enough. Can’t win.”

“Tycho, if someone says that kind of thing the only thing they are showing is that they don’t know anything about you. We all kill, but for a cause and for our own lives.”

Tycho shook his head and started his lifts again, “Don’t try to convince me, Wedge, I know, but sometimes I wonder what my mother would think of the things that I’ve done. She knew that I would be fighting when I went to the academy, and I know my parents worried about me, but after everything that happened I wonder if they would be proud of my choices now.”

“I think those are questions that most of us ask ourselves. I bet my parents would never have guessed that this could become my life.” Wedge shrugged, “Do I have to get out my pep-talk notes? I could do that. We could go out for drinks later and I could tell you all about how wonderful you are, and maybe even get Wes to make a big poster like he did last time. I think Hobbie still has some of the glitter.”

Tycho grinned and covered his face as Wedge started chuckling, “Not the poster, anything but that.” He shook his head, “I’m good, no pep-talks are needed, but thanks anyway. It’s good to have friends who know me so well, even if they do like torturing me with glitter.”

“You know we do. Have to use up that glitter on someone after all.”


End file.
